Platforms
Below are details on the various platforms that are found in the game, in the order they are unlocked. Non-Proprietary PC The PC is one of the two platforms available at the start of the game. It is also the only platform to last the entire game. Govodore International Govodore G64 The Govodore G64 is one of the two platforms available at the start of the game. It is also the first platform to go bankrupt. It represents a Commodore 64 in real life. Ninvento Co., Ltd TES TES is one of the platforms that is released early in-game. This console represents the Nintendo Entertainment System in real life. The console features cartridge based games and a uniquely designed controller. Gameling The Gameling is a platform released by Ninvento. It is the first handheld platform to be released and is mostly targeted towards young audiences. It represents the Gameboy in real life. Super TES This is the succesor to the TES from Ninvento. The Super TES represents a Super NES in real life. TES 64 An improvement from other Ninvento platforms. It represents a Nintendo 64 in real life. Game Sphere A new console from Ninvento used to keep off the overall hype between the MBox. It represents a GameCube in real life. GS The second handheld platform made by Ninvento. It represents a DS in real life. Nuu A new console made by Ninvento, which features innovative controllers and can support better graphics. It represents a Wii in real life. Wuu The successor to the Nuu. It has next generation graphics and an unusual controller. It represents the Wii U in real life. Swap Ninvento's bid in the final generation of consoles. A tablet-like device using cartridges, it has two oddly shaped controllers called "Fun-Pads" and has a dock that streams video from the device to a television. When removed from the dock, the "Fun-Pads" attach to the sides of the device and transforms it into a handheld console. It represents a Nintendo Switch in real life. Vena Corporation Master V Master V is one of the earliest consoles introduced in the game. It represents the Master System in real life. Vena Gear The first handheld console made from Vena, created to outsell the recent Gameling. It represents a Game Gear in real life. Vena Oasis The Vena Oasis is a more refined version of Vena's first console, the Master V. It represents a Sega Genesis/Mega Drive in real life. DreamVast The final console from Vena, which can support High Definition graphics. It represents a Dreamcast in real life. Vonny Corporation Playsystem The Playsystem is the first console released by Vonny. It represents a PlayStation in real life. Playsystem 2 A more refined version of the first Playsystem. It represents the PlayStation 2 in real life. PPS The first Handheld Console engineered by Vonny to reduce the hype made by Ninvento's GS. It represents a PSP in real life. Playsystem 3 Another console with superb graphics, an unusual controller, and a sleek shape. It represents a PlayStation 3 in real life. Playsystem 4 The succeeding console to the Playsystem 3 made by Vonny. It represents a PlayStation 4 in real life. Playsystem 5 This is the fifth and last platform release by Vonny. The Playsystem 5 follows the highly successful Playsystem 4. The console it represents, the PlayStation 5, has been announced but will not release until 2020. Mirconoft Corporation MBox Mirconoft's first gaming system. It represents an Xbox in real life. MBox 360 Mirconoft's next console, which is a huge improvement from the original MBox. It represents an Xbox 360 in real life. MPad A tablet created to combat Grapple's new product, the GrPad. It represents a Microsoft Surface in real life. MBox One The Mbox One is the third release by hardware and software manufacturer Mirconoft, and is the successor of the mBox 360. It represents a Xbox One in real life. MBox Next Mirconoft's next console, which is much more advanced than the MBox One. The console this represents the Xbox Series X, which Microsoft teased at E3 2018 and officialy revealed at the 2019 Game Awards but not yet released. Grapple Inc. grPhone Grapple's newest phone built to give the mobile games an edge. It represents an iPhone in real life. grPad Grapple's newest product to give themselves a lead in the gaming world. It represents an iPad in real life. KickIT OYA The Oya is a microconsole running its own version of the Android operating system, developed by KickIT. It represents the OUYA in real life. Notably Absent Atari and Intellivision consoles (especially the Atari 2600) are not in the game. Atari consoles were fairly prevalent at the time the Nintendo NES was released, although they were past their heyday. Also, some Nintendo handhelds (Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance/SP, Nintendo DS Lite, Nintendo DSi/XL, and Nintendo 3DS/XL) were not included, likely because they were variants of the original device (excluding the 3DS, GBA, and GBA.) Another series of Nintendo handhelds, the Game & Watch series, also isn't included, likely because each handheld was its own game. It would be the third starting console of the game, with its creation in 1980 and would be the only videogame at all surviving after the Great Crash of 1983(and until 1991), which is around the point the game started. Beyond that, the Sega Saturn isn't included, probably because the developers didn't think it would be a good idea to let 3 home consoles at the same time for a single enterprise(Vena). And, in the UK, at least, there was great competition between the various Sinclair and Commodore variants for most of the 1980s until the introduction of the Commodore Amiga and Atari ST 16-bit home computers towards the end of that decade. No Arcade system boards are included. Custom Consoles Once you have a Tech lab, (unlocked using a Tech Specialist.) You can develop your own console, there are 4 different variants of console with 3 colors for each console. The 4 variants are visually similar to: *Xbox (with a hexagon in the middle) *Wii (with a circular base) *GameCube (a simple cube) *Xbox 360 / Playsystem 4 (vertical console)Category:Content